Dawn's Twilight
by MilleniumPharaoh
Summary: XOver: Harry Potter & Twilight Princess. Harry Potter found out that he is part of an ancient war and that he was the leader of the resistance. Harry regains memories and old friends as the worlds slowly fall into Twilight. Plz R&R! 1st in Dawn series!


Title: Dawn's Twilight

Author: Lady-Twilih

Beta(s): Amber

Status: Incomplete

Random Quote: Depression is merely anger without enthusiasm

Rating: MA for Mature Adult (swearing, graphic violence, etc)

Disclaimer: I don't own squat, ok? Now don't come near me with that damn straight-jacket!

A.N. Hi everyone! I haven't forgotten! This is my new story, Dawn's Twilight. It is a x-over between Harry Potter, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, and my random insaneness.

Might need these:

**:Parseltongue:**

'Letters'

'_Thoughts'_

"Speech"

_**Mind-Links**_

Special Spells/Rituals 

Animal Speech

**Phoenix Speech**

_(Flashbacks/Memories)_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 1: The Beginning (Prologue)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was a nice, hot day for a Friday in Surrey, London for a walk to the beach or just hanging out with friends. There was one, however, who would not, could not even, enjoy this day. This person sat on his bed, staring at the wall, just like he was doing half an hour ago.

This boys name was Harry Potter, though to most people, he was known as The-Boy-Who-Lived or The Chosen One. The reason for this was because he survived the killing curse that the Dark Lord, Voldemort (an evil wizard) when he was a baby. Harry is a great wizard because of this, but he never, _ever_ asked to live.

Harry sighed as a voice cut through the silence "_**Boy**_, get down here! _Now_!"

He got up and walked downstairs to where his whale of an uncle waited. "Yes, uncle Vernon?" he asked. Harry really and truly tried to put up with his relatives, but he was on the verge of whipping out his wand and cursing everything in sight, Ministry of Magic or not.

"I want you to do these chores, boy. If they're not done by 4:30 tomorrow, I'll kill you personally, understand?" Harry's uncle ground out from behind his moustache, turning to the kitchen to get money for coffee on his way to work.

Harry sighed and looked at the list in his hands. "Hmm… Clean, Cook and Paint. That's all I seem to be doing this summer. I wish Dumbledore would let me stay at The Burrow. Oh well…" He walked into the kitchen to get the cleaning supplies from their cupboard beside the sink. Harry took out the cleaning solution and the Windex (a/n: does Britain have Windex??? Review and let me know plz!) and started to clean, beginning in the Living Room.

Just when Harry was starting to clean the trophies Dudley had gotten for his boxing, a screech came from the kitchen where his aunt was. Dudley was out, probably tormenting younger kids, and Vernon was at work, sealing a deal for a large order of drills. Harry got up and walked into the kitchen and saw that an elegant eagle owl had come with a letter and a small package.

"What is that _thing_?! And what is it doing in _my house_?!" Aunt Petunia shrieked at seeing something so abnormal in her pristine, clean house that Harry slaved in.

"It's a post owl. I don't know what it's doing here or why it came." Harry stared in surprise at the regal-looking owl, wondering where it came from, and who sent it. He stood up and grabbed the package and letter from the owl that flew off after and brang them to his room, sat on his bed and started to open the letter.

'Harry Potter;

We would like to thank you for being a valued customer and would like to inform you that your issue of your relatives transfer amount has been addressed. They are now receiving 2500 pounds instead of their previous amount of 200 pounds. We would also like to meet with you on the Order of the Phoenix project that you requested us to do through one Albus Dumbledore. 

Goldbank, Manager of the Potter and Black Estate(s)

P.S. This part is charmed with goblin magic so only you can read it:

The Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, has increased the amount of money your 'family' is receiving and has taken money for his organization without your permission. I can help you get back at Dumbledore as can the others of my kind, but I would like to meet with you and the Head Goblins of Gringrots would like to as well. If you agree, just put 3 drops of your blood on the attached portkey, speak "Goldbank" and it take you to my office. It is not like your wizarding portkeys, as it only warps you like a teleport in the muggle TV show, Startrek. Please come before your birthday, as there is a matter which I would like to speak to you about that concerns your inheritance.'

Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts and heard a small noise, like a snake moving fluidly across the ground or a faint wing beat of a dragon.

**Stupid Gannon thinking he can boss me around and kick me out of **_**my**_** home!**

Harry started. An animal in the Dursley's household?! Or maybe an avian creature. The thing glided into Harry's room, and Harry got a good look at it. It looked like a phoenix, like Dumbledore's. (A/N: I will have a link to the pic of it on my bio soon.)

**Um… Who are you? **_**What**_** are you? **Harry started at him unknowingly speaking Phoenix.

The bird-like creature was startled and turned to face Harry. It had silver pupils and golden eyes. Its feathers were black and were tipped in gold with veins of scarlet running through it. It had huge silver claws dipped in gold and gigantic. On its head, it had a circlet made of silver with a crystal-like jade on the front.

**I know you know who I am. But, just in case, my name is Blaze DeAndra. I am what your kind calls an animagus. My **_**form**_** is a Shadow Phoenix, and my nickname is Jade.**

Harry fell backwards in shock off of his bed. A Shadow Phoenix! Hagrid had told the in a CoMC class that these animals were rare. _Really_ rare.

'_Wait. I heard her name before! But where?!'_

(a/n: hehe) Flashback/Memories:

_(He was walking down the weapons corridor when a face popped up in front of him. He knew it to be Blaze, his wife's twin sister._

"_Hi Denatry! What up? Do you know where Twilih is?" the woman rambled on._

"_I don't know, Jade. Maybe the garden. I honestly don't know where my wife is." Denatry sighed in hopelessness as Jade transformed into her alternate form, a Shadow Phoenix with jade highlights (hence Jade) and flew off to the garden as soon as he said garden.)_

**Wait... I remember something. I think my name was Denatry, and we called you Jade because of your form's color even though you're a fire element. I had a wife and her name was Twilih.**

Harry groaned and fell when he was suddenly hit with past memories. _His_ past memories and he had a _lot_ of them.

**So sorry Thundre!**(1)** I only unlocked your memories that someone chained up. **Blaze, or Jade, said with concern lacing her voice, **I think it was Zant who locked them up.**

"No, don't worry. I'm fine, Jade, really." Denatry(2) said to the Twi(3) that was in his small room.

Just then, the door to Harry's room opened and in the doorway stood...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hehehe. I'm evil! Prologue cliffe! Anyways, if I get 5 reviews or more I'll put up the second chapter sometime soon. Let me know what you think! TTFN! (Ta Ta For Now!)

(1)Thundre is pronounced Thunder and is Harry's alternate form's name.

(2)I will refer to Harry as Denatry when he is with people who know who he is until he reveals himself to his friends and/or the world.

(3)Twi: the race of beings in the Twilight realm. I made the name up because it doesn't say in Zelda what the name is.(I think)


End file.
